That which should not be there
by SiningStar
Summary: After Kardia finally got rid of the glasses, what else will bother his mind? /\ Sequel to 'Glasses', Story by MMBC! KardiaxDégel, yaoi/shonen-ai! SaintSeiya TheLostCanvas Fic


**DISCLAIMER:** The characters below belong to Masami Kurumada and Shiori Teshirogi! **AND THE STORY BELONGS TO MMBC!**

**Warning:** Relationship between two men! Yaoi

**Enjoy :D!**

* * *

_**That which should not be there**_

Kardia was in a bad mood.

How or why he had gotten himself in such a mood, he knew not. The only thing he was certain of was that he was feeling uncomfortable. As every in Sanctuary had known for longer than he cared to count, Kardia was not the sharpest tack of the pile, and despite the time he had spent thinking about it, he could not for the life of him figure out what it was that was bothering him. What was it that was bothering him? Kardia remembered, he usually felt a thousand strange urges telling him countless things of insanity when he was near his 'friend' Dégel. They told him there was something wrong, something amiss when he would look as the other boy. They told him that his inner self, his subconscious, knew what he had wanted to do, but that he was only denying the knowledge he had always had. Sometimes, his fingers would twitch towards the other, the corded muscles under his tanned skin jumping anxiously before he snatched his hand back to himself, not knowing what he was doing. And, just sometimes, he got the feeling that his body was telling him he was irritated, or, more precisely, frustrated because he was denied something he was not even aware of. His body was tingling sometimes, and at others, it was hot beyond reason. It was not his heart, that much he knew, but if not, what was it then?

But today, Kardia smirked, he was not going to waste time pondering on his little frivolous urges anymore. Today, Kardia was happy for once in his short life of no more than two decades. It was the day Kardia first saw Dégel without his glasses, and to tell the truth, his mood had completely soared without him willing it to in vain. Ah, how Kardia loved the soulful colour of Dégel's eyes, their thick, curled lashes, the way they contrasted with his fair cheeks, the way his pupils turned green in sunlight, the way the darkened into a glossy teal in the dark, and although he would never admit it to anyone, much less the 'subject matter', Kardia knew he was contented just letting himself be lost in those abysses of a green deeper than the sea itself. Kardia knew, then, that his 'problem' was solved, as simply as that.

Yet, despite unpopular belief, Kardia was never a happy man for long. As the day grew, the week passed, and the month flew by, Kardia found himself restless again. The twitches had returned with a vengeance, which now infected even his eyebrows and his tongue. He found himself licking his lips every now and then, especially when he 'accidentally' laid eyes on the back of Dégel's Cloth. Especially when Dégel himself was in said Cloth. His fingers had a tendency to stretch longingly towards the man, but before Dégel had even had the time to notice what was coming his way, Kardia had already given himself a mental slap and hidden his traitorous fingers within the folds of his cape. His brows twitched as he grew bothered in his own Cloth, tingles running wild in his veins and heat breaking out in his body where it had no business whatsoever to be. Not to mention inappropriate body parts that had suddenly felt stiff despite the fact that no visible threat, or more correctly, stimulation, was nearby.

Had Kardia ever been happy in his life? He certainly had.

Was he happy now, then? Well, surprisingly enough, no, he was not, and woe be him who was too wrapped in his own naive ponderings to pay proper attention to his body.

Having said that Kardia was not the sharpest tack of the pile, he was certainly no fool, and drawing knowledge from more often than not painful experiences, was the one thing he was more than good at, him being dead and rotten long ago without such fast learning. So, as he was musing away, it suddenly dawned on him that, just perhaps, this time, his problem was being caused by something similar to when Dégel was still wearing his customary glasses on a daily basis. This would mean that, his previous unrest was not caused by something amiss with Dégel, but by something that was there when it should not have been, viz. the cursed glasses that hid away his beautiful dark eyes. But, as Kardia glared at Dégel out of the corner of his eyes, what was it this time that was there when it should not have been? Dégel had certainly not adorned anything new in the past week, or month for that matter. For Athena's sake, his glasses were not even there to begin with! His Cloth was on, prim and proper to the last piece, and they were shining in the dim light the stars were offering. Dust was obviously out of the question, so was dirt and any other imperfection that might have clung to Dégel during their training that day, or the day before, or the day before that. In other words, Dégel was immaculately normal.

The heat was getting worse, and so the were the urges that was telling him to just do _something_, and in the summer heat, amongst the grass that softly tickled the exposed skin of his neck and arms, under the annoyingly knowing gaze of the stars in the cloudless summer sky, an idea suddenly struck the now completely tensed boy.

Rolling onto his stomach, and poking Dégel out of the reverie he acquired while gazing at the stars above, Kardia smiled as he received the irritated glare from his friend, who never broke the comfortable silence between themselves.

- Say, Dégel, I was wondering if you could do me a favour. – Choosing his words carefully, Kardia knew better than to cause Dégel alarm over his unusual request, though he probably was already wary at the lack of his legendary brass behaviour.

- And what would that be? – As expected, Dégel turned to face him, curious now as to why Kardia was being so uncharacteristically polite.

- Take off your arm piece. – Kardia shrugged with nonchalance and conviction.

- I beg your pardon? – By the time Kardia had opened his eyes to look, Dégel was already livid and looked like he was about to check his temperature for any delirium.

- You heard me. Take off your arm piece. – Another shrug.

- And… Why should I?

- It's just a hypothesis. I'll explain it to you after you're done with that. – Kardia was firm with his resolve when he wanted to.

Dégel, knowing that his friend was up to no good, but finding no plausible reason off the top of his head to refuse, and seeing no harm in the simple gesture, sighed in resignation and started taking off mentioned article. Carefully laying it down onto the grass, he moved his arm around, flexing his muscles experimentally, all the while watching for a reaction from his friend. At first, he saw nothing as Kardia's face remained impassive. Yet just as he was assuming it was safe whatever Kardia had wanted with him, a grin grew on Kardia's lips, wider, wider, until it showed teeth. Dégel wondered what he had gotten himself into, yet again.

- And they call _you _the genius. Frankly, Dégel, I think _I _am.

- Now why would you… - Dégel was cut off as Kardia rolled again, landing precisely onto his lap.

- Because, Dégel, I have figured out what it is that is my problem, and I bet none of you were the wiser about it.

- Pray tell, Kardia, it is not your heart, is it?

- Nay, or perhaps yea, it doesn't matter. But I tell you that I know this and you don't, that you are better off without your clothes. They should not even be there in the first place, just like you damned glasses!

And as Kardia pounced Dégel, who was now none the wiser now that Kardia had explained it, he grinned and thought that after all, he would be a happy man now that he knew what was wrong with Dégel and himself. Especially now that he knew what to do to remedy his 'problem'.

* * *

**A.N.:** I hope to contribute to the grow of KardisxDegel's fanlisting and community! Also, this was a sequel to the one-shot 'Glasses'. If you haven't read it yet, go and have a look ;).

MMBC is a dear friend of mine who asked me to upload some of her stories online. She wanted to see what you, readers, would think and review. Therefore, please review and tell our sweet MMBC what you think! Once again, this story was not written by me, SiningStar, but by MMBC!


End file.
